


Are You Hitting on Darcy ... for Me?

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Bucky has a crush on Darcy but is too shy to say anything—besides the little bit of flirting they do here and there—so his friends help him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Are You Hitting on Darcy ... for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just dialogue. So use your imagination to imagine what they’re doing and wearing. They’re wearing clothes and in the common room. Gotta get this one out so I can hopefully finish a little V day one (?) in time for this weekend!

“What do you think?” Darcy asks as she walks into the common room.

“Darcy, the dress looks gorgeous on you!” Jane exclaims looking up from an article she was reading.

“You don’t think it’s too revealing?”

“Honestly depending on your plans, I don’t think it’s revealing enough.” Natasha says with a wink.

“Aww, Nat, you’re too sweet. You totally know how to soak a girl’s panties.” She blows her a kiss and sashays away. 

“You two are impossible. In your 30s yet acting like college freshman.”

“Let she who was not getting plowed by Thor just the other night cast the first stone.” Jane turns bright red as the memory comes to mind and continues reading a science article. 

“Good one, Darce.” She slaps Darcy’s ass as she walks by her and goes to the fridge to grab a drink. 

As the Universe would have it, in walks 3 of her village idiots. 

“I’ve had the ladies’ opinion, but now I need the guys. So what do you think?” She asks turning around so they get all her good sides.

“Well, if I weren’t a very, happily married man I would say some very, inappropriate things.” Clint helpfully offers with a wink.

“That looks stunning on you, Darce.” Awww Sam, ever the occasional gentleman. 

“Yeah, but it’ll look even better on Bucky’s floor.”

Bucky shoots up from the sofa trying to cough up the water that had just went down the wrong pipe.

“Steven. Grant. Rogers!” Darcy says in scandalized and overly dramatic way. 

He shrugs and puts on his Captain America face. “What?” He asks innocently while his eyes twinkle as he looks back and forth between her and Bucky.

“Oh, we’re definitely coming back to that, but first, I can’t believe you broke a pinky promise.” She pulled out the puppy eyes and laid it on thick. 

“No, ya see it’s not like I did it on purpose. Honest. Clint was watching it and asked me to join but he didn’t tell me what it was.” 

“And you didn’t think to ask?!”

His demeanor immediately turns genuinely sincere. “Not really, no.” She smirks as the plans for revenge start forming in her mind.

“What are you gunna do, spank a 100 yr old supersodiler with 130 lbs on you?” 

“That’s on the list, yes, but not at the top.” 

Steve’s eyebrows wrinkled infusion. “But—“

“Come on, Bucky.” 

“Why am I in trouble? I didn’t even say anything this time?”

“Who says you’re in trouble? We’re gunna go on a date and then see how this dress looks on your floor.” She winks and slowly walks out of the common area down the hall towards Bucky’s room. 

He sits there for a couple of seconds before hopping up and racing out of the room. Cheers from the dining room can be heard done the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a little more ... action (?) so it’s not *just* dialogue. So thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you have any feedback please leave in the comments below. Any prompts or ideas about what I write Darcy and Bucky doing next you can leave them below as well or message me on tumblr or twitter under the same name: WheresMyWingZ! <3 Happy Sunday!


End file.
